Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter.
Description of Related Art
In the past, a power converter 1000 was disclosed to which a power module 100 was applied. Signal pins 150 extend from one side of the power module and are connected to a control board, and bus bar 200 extend from the other side of the power module, as shown in a perspective view of a semiconductor module in FIG. 10. Power modules and a cooler were interposed together in a holding structure 700 of the power converter of the related art shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).